A murder of Crows
by Angsty0-anime-fangrl
Summary: She is a sinner. Nothing will change that. She does not understand why that stupid shark keeps following her around. She's dying for gods sake! She doesn't want to deal with any of this romance bullshit. Fem!Itachi
1. Chapter 1

She was dying.

She knew her sins would catch up to her one day. She had doomed herself to a sinners life the day she had made her first kill. They all praised her and admired her because she was a prodigy. Nurtured her growth, encouraged her to train more while boasting about what a great shinobi she would be.

Then they started to talk about a coup. After the Kyuubi attacked the village everybody immediately began the blame the Uchiha for it. After tensions ran too high the elders began to plot and start to rebel. When Shisui unlocked his Mangekyou Sharingan I thought we could the coup and persuade the elders to forget the coup. Then Danzo stole Shisui's eye and ordered me to slaughter the entire clan with the exception of Sasuke.

I actively seek death. Perhaps if I had begged Danzo to spare the children I wouldn't be like this right now. Why was Sasuke the only one he would let me spare? There we babies, innocent children, people who weren't aware of the coup. Why didn't he spare them? Izumi opposed the coup, Akira, Yukiro, so many Uchiha opposed the Coup. Why didn't he let me spare them? Sasuke will kill me before I die of my illness unaware of what happened that bloody night. I wouldn't really care anyways. I am a sinner and I deserve to die.


	2. Chapter 2

She later joins Akatsuki to spy on them for her accursed yet beloved village. And is partnered up with Kisame Hoshigaki. One kin slayer with another. How fitting. There are many S ranked shinobi in the Akatsuki. The deranged Jashinist Hidan from Yugagakure, Pein and Konan of Ame, the old miser named Kakuzu from Takigakure, Sasori of the red sand, Orochimaru, Deidera, Kisame, and her of course. The others think Tobi's just a deranged fool who lost his marbles but she's the only one who's aware of who's the true puppet master behind the strings. She will continue spying the Akatsuki, capture the tailed beasts, confront her otouto and die.

Kisame is strange she notes. He stole his masters sword and fled from his village yet whenever someone mentions Kirigakure his eyes dim and he fakes a laugh and another toothy grin. For such an intimidating and shark like beast he has rather beautiful eyes. She decides that getting to know him wouldn't be that bad after all. One day all of them will die. Whether from sickness, other shinobi, or old age they will all die and rot in hell. While thinking about Hoshigaki she notes that barely any of Ame's citizens are from Kumogakure. She contemplates on that thought and laughs, remembering her childhood dreams of living in the mountain. Her father had told her about the fourth Raikage being a hot tempered fool who was more suited for the field of battle then the political one. Better a bluntly honest tsundere than a foolish old man who allows orphans and children to be kidnapped and experimented on she thinks. Why does she still love Konoha when it has destroyed her entire life?


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Halloween ppl! I was confused cause writing is hard and stuff so I didn't update yesterday.**

Itsumi was hungry. She may be an SS ranked missing nin but even missing nin ate food. But she had to go and capture the niibi container Yugito Nii first. She sighed, wishing the Kyuubi had never attacked Konoha and never started the tensions that led to the attempted coup. She exited the headquarters and caught up with Kisame and prepared to travel to Kumo and capture Yugito nii. They arrived in Kumo a few hours later and she decided to suggest a few plans that involved dango, mochi, or anything food related.

Then her horrible luck struck again and while discussing battle plans a.k.a dreaming of food Yugito Nii decided to take a stroll in the woods and happened to walk into the clearing they were sitting in. Internally groaning she gets up and assists Kisame and manages to capture her after a hour of fighting. Itsumi dejectedly stood up and prepared to go back the Amegakure on an empty stomach.

They return to the headquarters and discover everyone in a panic. Being the slimy snake he is Orochimaru has fled the headquarters and stole many valuable pieces of information which means she has to put her hunger aside again. They chase after him and attempt to capture him but he disappears into the ground . Which means she put aside her hunger for nothing. She sighed and prepared to spend an hour traveling back to Amekagure on an empty stomach when someone taps her shoulder and hands her three sticks of dango. She looks behind her and steps back in shock but accepts the dango and thanks Kisame.

She smiles and prepare for the trip back when her illness suddenly starts affected her body again and her body hurts. Kisame worriedly asks her what happened and she lies and tell him it's an old wound and eats her dango and goes back to Ame. She feels his eyes on the back of her head so she turns around and asks if he's coming or not.


End file.
